Makeshift Avengers: Even the bravest fall
by Brivk792
Summary: The story of the original avengers death. All will be short, but well written. Prequel Makeshift Avengers: The Beginning that I will be posting soon.
1. Captain America

**I don't own the Avengers or marvel**

_**Even the bravest fall**_

Steve Rogers was the first to fall.

In his Captain America suit he had somehow managed to get himself cut off from the others, and ended up surrounded by up to twenty of hydras mercenaries.

Dodge. Roll. Block. Throw. Dodge. Roll. Block. Throw.

Captain America was in autopilot, knocking out or killing all opponents. He was needed to lead his team. He would not give up easily.

He knocked the last mercenary down and dropped down to one knee, breathing heavily.

He stood up and then gasped.

Looking down he saw a sword protruding through his chest.

Still looking down he saw it pulled out.

Landing hard on the floor.

Blood trickling out of his mouth.

His shield clattering down next to him.

"Goodbye, my old nemesis." The voice of Zemo could be heard.

Steve Rogers then took his last breath on this earth...

_A year later_

Bruce Banner stood above his old Captain's shield.

Picking it up he made a promise that he would never let the world forget about Steve Rogers...

Even Hulk agreed.

**Please rate and review**


	2. Black Widow and Hawkeye

**Hawkeye and Black Widow**

"Natasha... come on I know your in there..." Hawkeye stated calmly at his now purple eyed partner.

He and the Black Widow were circling each other.

Hawkeye with his bow pointed at her head only two arrows left, Black Widow with only her hands and feet, her gun laying forgotten on the floor.

"I don't know what you mean American" her Russian accent back heavily.

Clint sighed, it was hopeless. The person he knew was long gone after the purple man was able to bend her to his will, super soldier or not.

The Black Widow ran at him, and Hawkeye fired an explosive tip arrow at her point blank. She dodged it by rolling to the side and picking up her gun, she fired two shots in quick succession hitting Hawkeye in his bicep and his abdomen. He dropped to the floor breathing heavily, he'd had worse. One of the shots must have hit an artery though as it was bleeding profusely.

Black Widow's eyes went back to their usual vibrant green, as the purple mans influence left her.

As her eyes closed in on her fallen partner, she felt an overwhelming hit of pain and guilt washed over her as she ran to her face down partner.

She rolled him and looked into his blue eyes, no they were now purple!

She fell backwards in surprise as he shot her with his own pistol strapped to his lower leg.

They both fell backwards eyes back to normal, all presence inside them long gone, as they lay dying...

The purple man stood in the corner of the room grinning deviously as he saw the two super-agents die.

_11 and a 1/2 months later_

Bruce Banner stood up on the spot where his two friends and spy extraordinaire's died. Hawkeye's bow in one hand and Black Widow's duel wield pistols in holsters at his side, while Captain America's shield was strapped to his back.

Reminiscing about old times was about the only thing that would stop the Hulk from coming out. The 'happy days' after the battle of New York, before the new threat.

He walked away slowly thinking about what was.


	3. Iron Man

**_Jarvis_  
**

**Iron** **Man**

Hunting the last person with extremis was not an easy job. Having promised Pepper that he was going to come back safely, he took off towards the beaches of California.

Anthony Stark was never one for patience, always more of an improviser.

Never waiting, never watching, only doing.

It was this that led to his downfall.

Attacking blindly at the now glowing man, Iron Man sent a blast from his repulsers that burned his hand to a stump.

The now reforming hand was no issue to the experiment as it wasted no time in charging the machine covered billionaire.

Iron Man caught the punch that was headed his way, but quickly pulled back as his circuits were fried.

Hoping it would help he kicked his opponent in the groin and back tracked a few feet, in an attempt to recover his breath.

"Jarvis, hows the power?" He asked his AI.

_**At 83% sir. Would you like me to activate the unibeam?**_

"Now, that is a good idea," he said confidently.

**"**Okay, buddy i'm gonna level with ya," Iron Man stated casually as his unibeam powered up,"Your not gonna live through this."

A blue beam of power erupted from him and went straight through the chest of the experiment, making a good size hole where most of his main organs were.

Confident the man had been dealt with, Tony Stark took off his now smoking, completely fried Iron Man suit . He changed it back into its suitcase form and prepared to walk away and get a taxi back to his home, in time for lunch.

That was of course, until he felt a hand melt his flesh all the way to his ribcage.

Screaming in agony Tony, went limp as the man he just took down burned a hole in his heart. Literally.

Tossed to the side like a rag doll, the experiment brushed his hands together and carried on walking down the beach smirking and whistling cheerfully.

_9 and a 1/2 months later_

Bruce Banner stood on the beach in California, where Iron man fell.

On his body was Captain America's shield strapped to his back, along with Hawkeye's bow. The Black Widow's duel wield pistols strapped to his legs.

The scrawny Bruce Banner looked out of place with all this gear, in the now deserted California seafront.

Running away towards the shadows of the seaside buildings, he took a look back at the retreating tide before running to the darkness


	4. Thor

**Thor**

Thor stood by the blown out gates, Mjölnir in an attacking position. He was guarding the allfather during his sleep to replenish Asgard's power.

His brother had taken advantage of this once again, and attacked Asgard.

His forces had broken through the city's barracks and taken over the majority of the city. The only thing stopping him from gaining the full power of Odin was the god of thunder himself.

He was looking at his brother in pity, thinking of the time they were like the best of friends. Always doing things together, always working together. Now they were almost complete opposites.

"Goodbye brother" Loki said while smiling.

Loki swung his staff at Thor, who blocked with Mjölnir and made a strike of his own at his brothers head.

Loki dodged to the side and tried to sweep Thor's feet out from underneath him but again was blocked by Mjölnir.

Loki stumbled back and was struck by a powerful blast of lightning sending him crashing through the palace walls and onto the rainbow bridge by the Bifröst. Thor Mjölnir summoned by Thor flying into the air, to the hands of Thor.

Scrambling to the Bifröst Loki realised Heimdallr had opened the bifrost to one of the nine realms, but wasn't sure which one. He had no time to think however as Thor stormed into the Bifrost.

"Loki... this is your last chance," Thor said pleadingly, "I don't want to do this but I will.".

"Sorry brother" Loki said like brother was the worst word he could think of, "but you will not stop me. Now Hel is released all of the nine realms will feel our wrath."

"What do you mean Hel has been released" Thor stared at his brother in shock.

A group of Loki's servants then surrounded Thor.

Out of desperation Thor threw Mjölnir at Loki, hitting him in the stomach. Lifting Loki off of his feet and through the portal into one of the nine realms.

Heimdallr's sword was pulled out of the Bifröst, while Thor was easily outnumbered without his prized weapon.

Kneeling on the floor asword was swung at Thor's neck...

_7 months later_

Bruce Banner stood in Shields new underwater base in the Hudson River by New York. It was all based around the legendary Norse weapon Mjölnir, mysteriously thrown down by Thor.

Bruce stood there Stark's Iron Man suitcase in one hand, Captain America's shield strapped to his back. Also there was Hawkeye's bow and the Black Widow's guns strapped to his legs.

Sighing, he turned around back to the entrance to the outside world.


	5. Black Panther

**Black Panther**

T'challa stood outside the vibraniam mine in Wakanda. He was anxious of the fight to come with Doom.

As Black Panther he could cover his emotions well, but even he needed some time to himself. That is why he went back to Wakanda after fulfilling his duty to the Avengers.

He still remained a powerful ally to them. The only problem with this was that Wakanda had been cut off from the outside world for the last year and 2 months.

Just a couple of months after he came home to rule.

Now his scouts had reported a mass army led by Doom and built up with Hydra agents. There was little he could do to keep his people safe , but he had to protect them even if it meant getting killed.

He and his forces of a hundred highly skilled warriors stood as a barricade around the highly volatile vibraniam mine.

Tanks, legions even people on horseback were marching in near perfect formation. There were definitely more than a thousand troops.

This was looking worse and worse for Wakanda every minute. Despite being skilled they would not survive an encounter 15 to 1. It was impossible.

The marching army stopped and a dead silence filled the air as the two forces were glaring at each other.

A long horn sounded and both the enemies charged .

The Black Panther whirled in a flurry of strikes against the countless enemies.

The battle waged for more than an hour before the Wakandans began to retreat, the enemy over powering them.

Only about twenty left out of the starting hundred of the Wakandans, their enemy only suffering minor casualties compared to them.

In the mine, they had set up a last resort plan that would stop Doom from getting his hands on the precious vibraniam.

Black Panther's forces stayed to distract the enemy as the Wakandan king ran into the mine. the council of Wakanda had decided unanimously that this would only happen as a last result. If there was no hope left.

And right now there was none.

The Black Panther was going to blow the mine. He took off his mask and threw it to the doorway carelessly. He started working away at the computer. Putting in the right codes to enable him to explode the mine.

He had just finished putting in the last piece of code before Doom's forces rushed into the mine. He closed his eyes as he pressed the last button needed for it to blow.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

_3 months later_

Bruce Banner stood at the remains of the Wakandan vibraniam mine._  
_

A torched mask in his hands as he was kneeling down. The mask had holes in it and was nearly burnt to a crisp.

Despite all of that, Bruce recognised it as Black Panthers's mask.

He folded it up , and put it in his pocket . Captain America's shield strapped to his back along with Hawkeye's bow and Black Widow's guns strapped to his legs.

Standing up he grabbed Iron Man's armour suitcase and walked off back to the last quinjet built by Tony Stark.


	6. Yellow JacketAnt-man and Wasp

**Yellow Jacket/Ant-man and Wasp**

Hank Pym stood on top of his laboratory roof. Wearing his costume, he was waiting for his partner and former lover Janet Van Dyme or Wasp to everyone else.

He had just been contacted by Shield, to investigate some damaged buildings in downtown Manhattan. He could of done it himself but honestly he needed the company, Wasp was really the closest thing he had to a friend.

He could have been happy with her as Ant-man or Giant-man, but this was truly who he was.

"Why did Fury want us to investigate this?" Wasp asked Yellow Jacket again, he was beginning to become impatient, "wouldn't it have been easier to just send one of his agents to do this?"

Yellow Jacket didn't answer. She had made a very good point, why did Fury send them.

After a while he just shrugged, he honestly didn't know and didn't care.

"Looks like were here Waspy!" he said laughing at her shocked expression.

"Oh sorry Hank, I didn't know you still insulted your ex-wife" Wasp shot back effectively wiping his smirk off of his face.

Yellow Jacket stopped Wasp just outside of the wrecked building.

A pained expression on his face, "Jan, i'm sor..." Was as far as he got before a bullet hole appeared in the centre of his head, blood gushing out as his eyes glazed over and he crumpled to the floor.

"Hank" Wasp cried before a bullet hole appeared in her head, as her eyes glazed over, she crumpled on top of her partner.

AIM had once again succeeded in a quiet killing. The agent who took them down couldn't help but smirk at her handiwork.

_2 days late_r

Bruce Banner stood in front of the damaged building where two of his comrades had died.

He was the last original avenger alive as far as he knew still alive, as it seemed more and more unlikely that Thor would be coming back down to earth.

He picked up Yellow Jacket's molecule gun and put in a holster on his belt. He also picked up the costume Janet Van Dyke wore when she was Wasp.

Strapped onto his back was Captain Americas shield and Hawkeye's bow. The Black Widow's guns were strapped to his legs. Black Panther's mask folded into a pouch and Iron Man's armour suitcase in his hand he walked away.

_A day later_

Bruce Banner stood outside a cave in the Colorado mountains.

"Jarvis," he said to Tony Stark's only recently installed AI, "open the entrance, please.".

**_Of course sir_**

The cave moved down with a mechanical noise.

It was hi-tech inside the cave and in plain view at the back were nine clear plastic tubes. One for each of the original avengers. An item of theirs would be placed in it once they fell in battle or were MIA. Eight were now in use.

In the middle one was Captain America's shield_,_ on the left in separate tubes were an old cape of Thor's since they doubted he would come back, Hawkeye's bow and Black Widow's duel wield pistols an empty space for the Hulk. On the right side of Captain America's shield were Iron Man's armour suitcase, Black Panther's burnt mask, Yellow Jacket's molecule gun and Wasp's costume.

Sitting down at a computer, Bruce typed in a few lines of code,

"Jarvis, you know what to do."

**_Indeed sir. Initiating automated message to be sent out to potential avengers._**

**To be continued in my new story Makeshift Avengers which will be posted onto my account soon.**


End file.
